bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayumu Nakahara
| birthday = January 1 | age = 30 (Physical) ~1500 (Actual) | gender = Male | height = 195 cm (6'5") | weight = 89 kg (196 lb.) | blood type = A+ | affiliation = Royal Guard | previous affiliation = Gotei 13 | profession = Royal Guardsman | position = Hohō Grandmaster | previous position = Captain | division = | previous division = Sixth Division | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | shikai = | bankai = | story debut = | roleplay debut = Chiaroscuro: Annihilation | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Ayumu Nakahara (中原歩夢, "Midland Step Dream") is a male and a member of the Royal Guard. His specialisation is . He is known as the "Instant Death" (即死, Sokushi). Appearance Ayumu is a very tall and lean man of African descent. He has a well-toned physique and a dark complexion. With an oblong face and a nubian nose, his overall features are quite gentle. His curly, black hair are habitually kept short, with a few stripes cut to the skin on each side of his head. In addition, he usually maintains a stubble. The colour of his eyes is brown. His attire consists of a black vest, white undershirt and black shorts. Over it he wears the Royal Guard variant of a Captain's haori. Usually, he walks barefoot. Personality In general, he is an easy-going and friendly man who rarely lets combat situations affect his behaviour in any significant way. This attitude extends to his enemies, whom he addresses in a somewhat casual and familiar manner most of the time. Although he might seem reckless at times, he is significantly more vigilant and observant than one could expect of him at a first glance. At any rate, he may afford a degree of carelessness given his supernatural speed and reflexes allow him to react to unexpected turns of events in the blink of an eye, or faster still. Nakahara enjoys training and strives to push his limits ever further. He greatly respects his fellow Divine Generals. In fact, he seeks to constantly improve himself partially because he wants to remain a reliable ally, one that they have no reason to be ashamed of in case of conflict. Nevertheless, there is a modicum of actual philosophy to his approach to training and battle. Despite remembering well the times of a far ruthless and strict order, Ayumu believes that the world ought to be, slowly but surely, cherished and developed into a better place through more benevolent means. Conversely, in spite of his innate geniality, he is rather uncompromising when dealing with chaos and evil. He may sympathise with tragic villains, treat criminals and invaders with an amount of politeness. In the end, however, their malevolence is a tumour no matter the source. A tumour he wishes to remove as fast as possible, preferably as humanely as possible, yet always an issue that has do be dealt with decisively. History Nakahara was the first Lieutenant of the Sixth Division of Gotei 13 after its founding. He became its Captain an unknown period of time later, before eventually being promoted to the Royal Guard. Plot Powers and Abilities Trivia *According to User:Njalm2, Ayumu's base Price Level is an impressive 72,000. Appearances The Chiaroscuro Arc *''Chiaroscuro: Annihilation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Trepidation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Complication'' *''Chiaroscuro: Aggravation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Conclusion'' References Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Former Captain Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Male Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Royal Guard Category:Shinigami Category:Shunpo Grandmasters Category:Characters